


Imagine

by magicbeings



Category: Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeings/pseuds/magicbeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uma história, um romance, um conto – essas coisas assemelham-se a seres vivos, e talvez o sejam de fato. Elas têm sua cabeça, suas pernas, sua circulação sanguínea e sua roupa, como pessoas de verdade.”<br/>- Erich Kästner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso por volta de 2010 e postei originalmente nos antigos fóruns do Orkut, que, aliás, RIP. Repostei aqui porque alguns leitores daquela época vinham me pedir fanfics antigas e eu resolvi disponibilizar todas aqui de uma vez. (:
> 
> Então, seja você um novo leitor ou alguém daquelas longínquas épocas, seja bem vindo. Boa leitura!
> 
> (E se alguém quiser falar comigo: twitter e tumblr.)

Os dedos corriam rápidos pelo teclado do computador, produzindo um som contínuo no recinto que, de outra forma, estaria silencioso. Era um escritório grande, com uma escrivaninha antiga de madeira em seu centro, e as paredes repletas de estantes preenchidas por livros até o teto. Janelas enormes de um estilo antigo deixavam a luz do sol entrar, iluminando o escritório por completo, e permitiam observar o exterior da grande casa senhorial, praticamente inteiramente verde. Grandes e bonitas árvores produzindo sombras na grama, e enormes montanhas no horizonte, de onde o sol acabara de surgir. O céu era de um azul límpido, com poucas nuvens e os passarinhos cantavam, alegres pelo dia bonito que fazia lá fora.

Ainda assim, Ryan estava trancafiado em seu escritório, como ficara nos últimos anos, e ficaria nos próximos. E os seus dedos continuavam a correr rápidos, pressionando as teclas para fazer aparecer as palavras, que eram sempre sua única companhia. Por vezes ele parava, relia tudo que já tinha escrito. Escondia o rosto na mão e pensava um pouco. Tomava um gole de sua caneca de café. Gritava para que a empregada lhe trouxesse mais uma caneca de café quando a anterior acabava. E então, com um surto de inspiração ainda maior, voltava a se dedicar à sua história.

Finalmente, com um pouco mais de força no toque, ele pressionou a última tecla. A tecla no ponto final. Sorriu pequeno. Não era um grande romance, como alguns que já tinha escrito. Era apenas um conto, um passatempo. Coisa que ele escrevia quando estava se sentindo sozinho. Sempre funcionava; as palavras eram sempre suas companheiras. Seus personagens estavam sempre com ele.

Dessa vez, ele resolvera escrever sobre àquele que ele gostaria mais que tudo que estivesse com ele. A pessoa que ele havia idealizado. Aquele que, em sua opinião, seria o seu perfeito companheiro. Só por escrever, já que ele sabia que o homem certamente não existia, e, mesmo que existisse, nunca viriam a se encontrar. A menos que ele surgisse do além em sua casa; ele nunca saia. Não era necessário.

Como fazia com qualquer coisa que escrevia, ele imprimiu as páginas. Não era muito. Meramente descritivo. Depois, pegou as folhas recém impressas para ler as palavras novamente, antes de arquivar tudo aquilo e esquecer seus sonhos idiotas.

Levantou-se, caminhando pelo escritório amplo, com as folhas nas mãos, começando a ler o texto em voz alta. Por vezes percebia alguma coisa que deveria corrigir, e, por conseqüência, reimprimir o texto. Anotava mentalmente as falhas. Sorria imaginando a cena. Enquanto as suas próprias palavras iam descrevendo-o, a imagem dele ia aparecendo em sua mente novamente. Assim, tão perfeito. Ele não conseguia evitar de sorrir.

Leu a última linha, e virou-se para voltar à escrivaninha para corrigir os erros do texto original. Assim que ergueu os olhos do papel, seus lábios se abriram num grito silencioso que jamais foi ouvido, tamanha fora sua surpresa.

Ali, sentado no sofá do seu escritório, estava _ele_.

Bem, não exatamente sentado. Estava meio estirado no sofá, como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Tinha no rosto uma expressão um pouco entediada, um pouco assustada, e arregalou os olhos para Ryan assim como este fizera ao olhá-lo.

“Onde é que eu estou?” perguntou, olhando em volta, um pouco confuso, e depois encarando Ryan de volta como se esperasse uma resposta.

Ryan engasgou. Isso não era possível, ele estava ficando louco. Com toda certeza ele estava louco.

“Eu só posso estar louco.” verbalizou assim que conseguiu encontrar sua voz.

“Por que?” o outro perguntou arrumando-se no acento e encarando o mais alto, um tanto curioso.

“Por que você não existe, ué. Você deve ser uma alucinação, eu passo muito tempo sozinho, é isso. Ou vai ver estou dormindo” disse, antes de franzir o cenho e balançar a cabeça “Aliás, veja só, nem sei por que estou falando com você, você faz parte de mim.”

“Não seja idiota, é claro que eu existo.” o mais baixo respondeu, perdendo o interesse, e inclinando a cabeça para trás até encostá-la na parede.

Ryan ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sentia-se idiota em discutir com alguém que ele sabia que era fruto da sua mente insana, mas Brendon (fora esse o nome que ele dera ao seu personagem) sentado ali parecia tão real, tão sólido e palpável, e tão... _ele_. Respirou fundo antes de retrucar. “Me diz como é possível que você seja verdade, então?”

“Não sei. Eu só sei que sou. Por que sou eu, não é?”

“Assim fica difícil de eu acreditar.” Ryan pontuou “Acho que se você fosse uma alucinação você também não saberia que é uma, certo?” Estava confuso. Era tudo muito confuso.

“Olha só!” Brendon exclamou, revirando os olhos e levantando-se do sofá  para caminhar em direção ao mais alto. Pegou a mão de Ryan que estava ao lado do seu corpo e levou-a até seu rosto “Está vendo? Você pode me sentir. Eu existo.”

Ryan achou o argumento válido. Pensou que talvez, se Brendon fosse uma alucinação, ele seria como um fantasma. Seria atravessado se ele tentasse tocá-lo. Mas daí pensou de novo; se seu cérebro era capaz de fazê-lo acreditar que havia alguém ali por meio da visão e da audição, por que não seria capaz de enganar seu tato?

Puxou a mão de volta, franzindo o cenho e encarando Brendon com o canto dos olhos. Foi até a porta dupla do escritório, abrindo-a e gritou para que sua empregada viesse até ali. Logo ouviu os passos apressados da mulher ecoando pela grande casa vazia. Ela sabia que Ryan odiava esperar.

“Sim, senhor?” disse sonoramente ao chegar ao escritório. Ryan abriu mais a porta.

“Está vendo aquele homem ali?” perguntou, desconfiado. Ela era só uma empregada, não haveria problema caso Brendon fosse uma alucinação e ela não pudesse vê-lo. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

“É claro, meu senhor.” Ela respondeu, cautelosa. “E, se me permite perguntar, senhor, de onde é que ele veio? Juro que não o vi entrar na propriedade, senhor.”

“Isso não tem importância. _Vá!_ ” Disse, fazendo sinal para que ela saísse.

Não sabia se estava mais assustado agora do que antes. Então Brendon não era uma alucinação. Então ele era real e estava mesmo ali. Mas isso trazia ainda mais perguntas. Como? Como é que seu personagem idealizado de repente foge de sua história e aparece no sofá do seu escritório assim, como se tudo isso fosse normal?

“Viu, eu te disse que eu existia.” Brendon disse, num tom convencido, voltando a se jogar no sofá onde estava antes. “Agora, sua vez de me responder. Onde é que eu estou?”

“Você está na minha casa.” Ryan respondeu, sem dar muita atenção. Estava com medo, e estava confuso e uma grande parte dele ainda acreditava que ele estava louco.

“Eu sei, isso eu deduzi sozinho, obrigado.” o menor disse, seco, antes de respirar fundo e perguntar novamente “Mas quem é você? Como é que eu vim parar aqui?”

“Eu sou Ryan” o mais alto respondeu, e, incapaz de se manter de pé, jogou-se em uma das poltronas defronte ao sofá onde Brendon agora estava deitado “Ryan Ross. Eu meio que... te criei.” Disse, cauteloso.

“O que você quer dizer com isso? Como assim, me criou?” Brendon ergueu os olhos para Ryan, parecendo agora levemente interessado na conversa.

“Eu te escrevi. Você é um personagem meu. E eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como é que você veio parar aqui.” Ryan explicou, agora encarando Brendon e percebendo o quanto ele era exatamente igual ao homem que ele imaginara, e o quanto aquela situação era surreal. E o quanto ele já gostava de Brendon, por ele ser física e psicologicamente _tudo_ que ele sempre sonhou. O que era absurdo, uma vez que ele aparecera ali há menos de dez minutos.

“Você está louco.” Brendon concluiu, sentando-se no sofá e observando Ryan, curioso. “ _Completamente louco_.”

“Pois é, eu também estou achando.” Ryan respondeu, um sorriso um tanto irônico passando por sua face. “Mas se você existe mesmo, você com certeza é o Brendon da minha história.” Ele queria dizer ‘ _dos meus sonhos_ ’, mas achou que seria um tanto piegas.

“Quero ler essa história. Cadê?” Brendon perguntou, ficando de pé, parecendo muito decidido. “É essa aí no seu colo?” disse, se referindo ao amontoado de papéis pousados sobre as coxas de Ryan.

De repente, todos os pensamentos relacionados à loucura, poderes sobrenaturais, bruxaria e mais um monte de coisas que não faziam sentido sumiram da cabeça do mais alto. Tudo que ele pensou foi que Brendon não podia, de maneira alguma, ler a maldita história. Daria pra ver em cada palavra que Ryan era absolutamente encantado por ele.

“Eu não quero que você leia.” Informou, involuntariamente juntando todas as folhas e abraçando-as com os braços para protegê-las de leitores indesejados.

“Se é sobre mim, eu tenho o direito de ler, não acha?” Brendon disse, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Argumento válido. _Ryan não se convenceu._

“Já disse que você não vai ler!” disse, e um segundo depois percebeu que soou desesperado demais. Percebeu que a personalidade que criara para Brendon não o deixaria desistir de ler a história, ainda mais agora, vendo o quanto ele queria o contrário. Levantou-se da poltrona naquele instante.

“Ah, eu vou sim!” Brendon afirmou, decidido, dando os três passos que o separavam de Ryan para tentar pegar as folhas a força. Ryan, que era mais alto, ergueu-as o mais a cima que pode, para dificultar a tarefa do outro “Me. Dá. Isso. _Aqui!_ ” Brendon grunhia enquanto pulava para tentar alcançar os papéis, como uma criança brincando de bobinho.

Ryan começou a rir, achando tudo encantador demais para ficar indiferente. Brendon se irritou com a risada do outro, agora tentando com mais afinco conseguir o que queria. Jogou seu corpo contra o mais alto, fazendo-o se desequilibrar. Caíram os dois no chão, um sobre o outro, com um baque surdo no chão de madeira. Ryan parou de rir com o susto, e com a proximidade do rosto de Brendon em relação ao seu, devido à posição em que tinham caído. Estava hipnotizado olhando os lábios do menor quando os mesmos se esticaram no sorriso que era o mais bonito e contagiante que Ryan já imaginara.

“ _Ahá!_ ” disse, se levantando, tomando as folhas da mão do maior “Consegui. Se você me criou deveria saber que não dá pra competir comigo” e ergueu uma sobrancelha, convencido. “Vamos ver então se é sobre mim mesmo isso aqui.” e sentou-se novamente no sofá, começando a ler os papéis.

Ele leu em silêncio por vários minutos, o que deixou Ryan muito apreensivo. Queria saber o que é que seu personagem iria achar da história que escrevera para ele, e, acima de tudo, queria saber se Brendon perceberia todo o carinho implícito naquelas palavras.

“Isso aqui é muito bonito.” Brendon disse, depois de algumas páginas. “Acho que você escreve bem.”

“Obrigado.” Ryan murmurou, sem erguer o rosto pois sabia que estaria corado, e não queria demonstrar isso “Acho que você, acima de todos, é o mais importante leitor, não é?” e sorriu fraco.

“Mas eu não concordo com grande parte disso aqui”, ele começou, voltando nas páginas anteriores do texto “quero dizer, acho legal que você considere o meu sorriso... como é que você diz aqui? Ah, _o mais bonito e contagiante do universo_ , mas por favor, né? Não é pra tanto. É só um sorriso.”

“Mas é verdade”, Ryan disse, baixinho, ainda sem erguer os olhos “Então se convenceu mesmo que o texto é sobre você?”

“É. Quero dizer, você exagerou demais nas minhas qualidades, vamos concordar. Mas acho que eu me encaixo perfeitamente.”

“Foi o que eu disse”, o mais alto falou, convencido. Depois percebeu que aquilo tudo continuava sendo loucura, e ficou um pouco mais confuso. Se até o próprio Brendon concordava que o texto era sobre ele, então definitivamente era. _Só que era impossível, não é mesmo?_

“Você acha que eu tenho que voltar?” Brendon perguntou, a sua voz soando um pouco apreensiva. Ryan finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar indagador. “Para a história, quero dizer”, ele explicou, indicando as folhas que agora estavam em sue colo “É lá que é meu lugar, certo?”

“Já disse, Brendon, não tenho idéia de como é que você veio parar aqui, e muito menos de como te mandar de volta!” Ele soou irritado. Percebeu que soava irritado logo após dizer as palavras. Por que estava soando irritado?

_Mas é claro, Ross, você realmente achou que ele iria querer ficar aqui com você?_

Ah, era por isso. Idiota, Ryan. _Idiota._ Ele nem mesmo é um ser humano, ele surgiu da sua história... _Droga!_ Que diabos ele é? Você nem mesmo conhece ele, por que se sente assim. Larga de ser idiota. “Por que, você quer voltar?”, deixou escapar, sem conseguir controlar a pergunta “Era legal lá?”

“Eu não sei”, Brendon respondeu, e ele parecia um tanto confuso agora. Como se estivesse tentando entender alguma coisa, “Eu não me lembro de nada. É como se eu tivesse começado a existir quando apareci aqui.”

Ryan piscou três vezes antes de responder. “Então acho que não tem como você voltar. Acho que você só sumiria. Deixaria de existir, não é?” Ryan não sabia o que estava dizendo. Não sabia nem o que pensar. Tudo era muito surreal, e só o que ele queria era que não deixasse de ser. Queria que tudo continuasse do jeito que estava naquele exato instante. Brendon fora a coisa mais emocionante em sua vida nos últimos dez anos.

“Então, o que é que a gente faz?” Brendon perguntou, soando meio desesperado “Eu não quero sumir. Você quer que eu vá?” Parecia suplicante.

“Não, eu quero que você fique.” Depois que disse isso, corou, desviando os olhos do menor, que se jogou no sofá, ficando em silêncio por um momento.

Ryan também ficou em silêncio. Não sabia ainda se estava louco, ou se estava só sonhando. Ou qual seria a explicação para tudo que estava acontecendo. No momento, não queria saber, na verdade. Tudo que ele queria no momento era ouvir Brendon dizer que iria ficar.

Vários segundos passaram, ou talvez minutos, quem sabe até mais de uma hora, até que eles finalmente falassem de novo.

“Ryan, posso te perguntar uma coisa?” a voz de Brendon veio, cautelosa, da esquerda do mais alto, que agora estava sentado ao lado de seu personagem, no outro acento do sofá.

“Pode.” Respondeu, sem olhá-lo.

“Isso que eu sinto por você, foi você quem criou?” Ryan ouviu o som do atrito do tecido da roupa de Brendon com o do sofá, indicando que ele virara no sofá. Virou-se em direção a ele também.

“Isso o que?”

“Não sei. Essa vontade de estar com você. De dizer que eu não quero ir e de ficar aqui. _Com você._ ”

Ryan sorriu involuntariamente ao ouvir essas palavras. “Não, isso é você. Eu nem sequer estava na história, não é?”

Brendon assentiu, meio sério, e abaixou os olhos. Depois se ergueu sobre Ryan, ficando de joelhos no sofá, e apoiando uma das mãos no encosto do sofá atrás do maior. Por um segundo, apenas o encarou, para depois, sem nenhuma objeção dele, juntar seus lábios.

No momento em que o contato aconteceu, tudo desapareceu em volta de Ryan. Ele não sentia mais o encosto do sofá, não ouvia mais os passarinhos cantando lá fora e nem era capaz de sentir a luz do dia através de suas pálpebras fechadas. Mas os lábios de Brendon ainda estavam lá, grudados aos seus.  
Ele sentiu o menor se afastar, mas ainda era capaz de sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Sentia agora que estava deitado sobre algo macio. Abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto de Brendon muito próximo.

“Bom dia, soneca.” ele disse, a voz soando meio rouca por ser, provavelmente, a primeira vez que ele a usava no dia, e sorriu. O sorriso que Ryan gostava. “Dormiu bem?”

Ryan esticou uma das mãos para o cabelo do mais baixo, afastando os fios de sua testa. “Sim. Eu estava sonhando com você.” disse, sorrindo. 


End file.
